<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новая жизнь by Agapushka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432645">Новая жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka'>Agapushka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда проблемы приводят к чему-то хорошему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новая жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>

</p>
</div>— Как же я рада, когда мы собираемся все вместе!<p>Молли Уизли с трудом вместила еще одну тарелку с пирогами на стол и радостно улыбнулась, окинув взглядом всю свою семью, собравшуюся на ужин в Норе. Она то и дело пыталась подложить кому-нибудь добавки или спрашивала, не пересолен ли суп. Ее забота и любовь так и сыпались на всех.</p><p>— Джинни, ты какая-то бледная, — заметила она. — Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответила та, отодвигая почти полную тарелку в сторону. — Просто нет аппетита, прости мам.</p><p>Миссис Уизли вдруг вспыхнула и лукаво прищурилась, глядя на них с Гарри.</p><p>— А уж не ожидаются ли внуки в семействе Поттеров?</p><p>Гарри не успел ответить, потому как Джинни вдруг стукнула кулачком по столу, отчего зазвенели бокалы и столовые приборы.</p><p>— Сколько можно поднимать эту тему? — голос ее был низким и напряженным. — Постоянно одно и то же: когда же ты наконец родишь, Джинни Поттер? Если бы я получала галлеон за каждый такой вопрос, то могла бы уже забить деньгами весь сейф в Гринготтсе!</p><p>Она вскочила из-за стола и метнулась вверх по лестнице в свою бывшую комнату. В столовой наступила звенящая тишина. Гермиона опустила глаза, а Флер с виноватым видом погладила свой круглый живот и посмотрела на Билла. </p><p>— Э-э-э, — произнес Гарри под прицелом взглядов, обращенных на него. — Миссис Уизли, простите, она не хотела вас обидеть. Джинни в последнее время много работает, потому и нервничает.</p><p>Он знал, что сейчас врал даже самому себе. Его жена уволилась пару недель назад с огромным скандалом — из-за того, что подралась с капитаном команды по квиддичу, за которую играла уже пару лет. Однако было решено не говорить об этом в семье, чтобы никого не расстроить. Но Гарри беспокоило вовсе не это.</p><p>Джинни и так не всегда была покладистой и мягкой, а последний месяц ее вообще было не узнать. Она начинала злиться по любому поводу, впадая при этом в такие состояния, что Гарри иногда опасался. Не за себя, а за свою жену, которая стала совершенно неузнаваемой. Он уже заранее знал, что у Джинни опять приступ гнева, когда та вдруг затихала и с шумом вдыхала воздух, невидящими глазами смотря перед собой. </p><p>Иногда, осознавая собственное состояние, Джинни просто уходила подальше от людей. Как-то Гарри нашел ее за домом, где она сидела на корточках и растирала себе лицо снегом, раскачиваясь по все стороны.</p><p>— Мне просто нужно побыть одной, — прошептала она, стуча зубами от холода. — Сейчас все пройдет, и я вернусь в дом.</p><p>Гарри тогда молча сгреб ее в охапку и завернул дома в плед, отпаивая горячим чаем. Джинни покорно пила и только изредка шмыгала носом. Затем приступ прошел — она будто обмякла и расслабилась, тесно прижавшись к Гарри. Но это были редкие случаи. Чаще всего Джинни могла что-то разбить — выбросами магии или просто швырнув чашку через всю комнату. Один раз она так накричала на Кричера, что тот от горя чуть не лишился руки, усердно наказывая себя за то, что расстроил хозяйку.</p><p>Несколько попыток поговорить с Джинни ни к чему не привели.</p><p>— Я не знаю, Гарри, — она закрывала глаза и вздыхала. — Это накатывает на меня, и все. У меня нет причин злиться. Просто внутри как будто начинает разрастаться что-то жалящее и горячее, будто скопилась обида и злость на весь мир, а я не могу с этим ничего поделать, кроме как выпустить наружу свой гнев, иначе меня просто разорвет от эмоций. Остается лишь выбор: затронет ли это людей, или же я смогу переждать это в одиночестве.</p><p>Джинни открывала глаза и видела перед собой знакомый взгляд, грустный и сочувственный.</p><p>— И не смей думать, что я одержима, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! — вспыхивала она мгновенно. — Я не отправлюсь в Мунго на дурацкие проверки, так и знай!</p><p>Даже Гермиона, посвященная в их проблемы, не смогла дать дельного совета. Вот и сейчас за столом она усиленно смотрела на край скатерти, боясь встретиться взглядом с Гарри. </p><p>— Простите, — Гарри отодвинул стул и отправился наверх.</p><p>Джинни сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги и склонив голову, словно раскаивающийся грешник. При звуке шагов Гарри она даже не пошевелилась.</p><p>— Джин, — позвал он мягко. </p><p>Молчание. Прерывистое частое дыхание Джинни отдавалось эхом по всей комнате. </p><p>— Ох, Гарри, — она не выдержала и заплакала. — Отправь меня в Мунго, я так больше не могу!</p><p>Он молча обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку.</p><p>— Я так устала, — выла Джинни ему в плечо, — я очень устала от этого, Гарри. </p><p>Она еще долго что-то бормотала, обвиняя себя и говоря бессмысленные вещи, а Гарри держал ее за руку и гладил по спине, позволяя ей выговориться.</p><p>***</p><p>Из последнего кабинета Джинни вышла с круглыми глазами и непонятным выражением лица. Уставший от ожидания Гарри вскочил на ноги, не решаясь ее обнять. Полдня Джинни водили по различным кабинетам, один раз даже собрали консилиум врачей, который на целый час заперся в кабинете главного врача, что-то долго обсуждая и выясняя. </p><p>Вслед за ней вышел врач. Он как-то странно улыбнулся и, не сказав ни слова, пошел по коридору, оставив Гарри и Джинни вдвоем.</p><p>— Ну? — не выдержал Гарри.</p><p>Она в ответ лишь глупо хихикнула.</p><p>— Мне дали это, — она помахала небольшим пузырьком, который держала в руке. — Поможет справляться с моим гневным настроением.</p><p>— Так они выяснили, в чем дело? — обрадовался он.</p><p>— Ну, в общем да. И, как я и говорила, это не одержимость темными силами.</p><p>Если бы на месте Гарри был Рон, тот давно бы уже начал кричать, чтобы Джинни поскорее все рассказала, иначе он за себя не ручается. Однако Гарри просто стоял и смотрел в ее глаза, в которых читались одновременно спокойствие и лукавство.</p><p>— У меня проблемы с гормонами, — произнесла она наконец. — Представляешь, как у магглов. Редкая вещь, но мне досталась.</p><p>Она немного помолчала, смакуя эту новость, а затем произнесла:</p><p>— А через восемь месяцев мы станем родителями.</p><p>Казалось, что весь мир распался на части, а потом снова вернулся в прежнее состояние. </p><p>Гарри моргнул и огляделся. Привычные стены больницы Святого Мунго, которые он изучал полдня, ожидая Джинни, казались ему теперь необычными, словно он видел их в первый раз. Звуки как будто стали громче, а запахи сильнее. </p><p>Он посмотрел на Джинни, словно никогда раньше ее не видел. Из окна падал луч солнца, такой непривычный для зимы, подсвечивая ее рыжие волосы, отчего те словно горели в огне.</p><p>— Ты хоть что-нибудь скажешь? — голос Джинни вернул его в реальность. — Или теперь ты думаешь, что лучше бы я была одержимой?</p><p>У нее был очень сердитый вид, но в следующую секунду она расхохоталась так звонко, что врачи в конце коридора сердито на них посмотрели.</p><p>— Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо! Ты такой смешной.</p><p>Гарри ничего не ответил. Подходящие слова никак не приходили на ум, поэтому он решил поцеловать Джинни. Она прикрыла глаза и чуть вздохнула, обнимая его в ответ.</p><p>— Когда мы скажем твоим родителям?</p><p>Он прижался лбом к ее лбу, не обращая внимания на то, что мимо ходили пациенты и бегали медсестры. На лице Джинни промелькнуло беспокойство.</p><p>— Как можно позже! Ты помнишь, как доставалось и до сих пор достается Флер? Мама пытается закормить ее супами и обложить подушками каждый раз, когда они с Биллом приходят к ним в гости. Я даже с этим лекарством могу не выдержать и опять наговорить грубостей, ты же меня знаешь.</p><p>— Знаю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Потому и люблю тебя.</p><p>— За то, что я такая взрывная?</p><p>— И за это тоже.</p><p>На самом деле Гарри трудно было выразить словами, за что он любит Джинни. Одно он знал точно: она самое лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>